


who’s gonna fuck you like me?

by spacejam666



Series: acquainted [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cock Worship, Dark Shiro (Voltron), Dubious Consent, F/M, Female Keith (Voltron), Galra Keith (Voltron), Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Large Cock, Master/Slave, Name-Calling, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Power Imbalance, Rough Sex, Sexual Slavery, Smut, Squirting, Vaginal Sex, and let’s face it i can’t be serious, he'll get better tho, shiro’s a moody boi, shiro’s kind of an asshole, starts out serious and ends with some humor bc inconsistency yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-09-23 20:43:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17087417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacejam666/pseuds/spacejam666
Summary: in which shiro climbs his way up through the galra ranks to commander and takes a special interest in a young galra slave-a drabble series about their relationship and escapades





	who’s gonna fuck you like me?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first voltron fic! I’ve been wanting to write something with galra Keith for so long so I hope you all enjoy this take on that. Also, I was inspired by ilovelocust’s general shiro series so go read it it’s amazing :)  
> On another note, this fic contains dubious consent. As stated in the tags, there’s also several mentions of rape. If this is something you think might feel triggering to you, then please do not read this.

shiro was mad. 

he was mad because he was standing in the cell block of his cruiser instead of being on a mission kicking some alien ass. he was the commander of a galra fleet, for fuck’s sake. why should he have to do some menial task like making sure the prisoners were in their cells, or whatever?

sighing, shiro stood stone-faced in front of the last cell in block b. even though he was annoyed, he didn’t want anyone to see him as anything less than a ruthless commander. 

he peered into the cell, surprised to not see anyone.

“inmate, show yourself.” shiro was not in the mood for this today. 

a pause, and then finally, shuffling could be heard from inside the cell. slowly, a figure appeared and shiro felt his breath hitch. a beautiful, and surprisingly naked, galra slinked out of the shadows. the commander felt blood rush to his groin at the sight of her large breasts on display. 

shiro cleared his throat and called out for his lieutenant. “what’s the deal with this one?” he asked, rudely pointing at the galra prisoner in front of him.

the lieutenant looked up and smirked. “oh, a prostitution ring got busted the other day and they all came here. i don’t know if i would go for it, though. the bitch has got to be loose as hell,” he let out a laugh. shiro joined in his laughter, but was undeterred.

“have her sent to my quarters immediately. i think i want to have some fun.” suddenly, shiro wasn’t so unhappy with prison duty.

 

hours later, shiro was finally on his way back to his room. he remembered the special “surprise” that was waiting for him and quickened his pace. he was sure the slave would be so much fun to fuck. she would probably be so loose that she could take all of shiro’s dick. then, maybe she would sit on his face and he’d eat her out like a starved man. she would cum so hard she’d pass out, and shiro would be left with a nice pliant body to fuck to his heart’s content. 

as he entered the room, he realized he didn’t see the slave. she wasn’t on the bed, and she wasn’t anywhere that he could see, so where was she and what was she trying to pull?

“slave, where are you?” he called.

silence.

shiro huffed. “you do not want to disrespect me on our first day of getting to know each oth-“ before he could even finish his sentence, shiro was on the ground with a weight pressed on top of him. he hissed in pain as he nose hit was pushed into the hard floor.

groggily, he turned his head and saw.... two slaves? wait, no. only one. the slave bared her teeth at the man and let out a growl.

“i will not be your slave,” she snarled. shiro wasn’t even listening to what she was saying, though. he was too focused on the twin galaxies in her eyes and her beautiful lilac skin. noticing his lack of attention, the galra slapped him.

“do not look at me in that way, scum. i do not care what you say, i will never be owned by you.” 

shiro felt a glob of spit hit his face and looked up to see a triumphant smile painted on the galra’s face. now she had done it. 

the human quickly pushed her off of him with one shoulder and pinned her in the same position he had previously been in. the other yelped in pain and immediately began trying to wriggle free. in response, shiro grabbed her by the wrists and moved more of his weight on to her. 

shiro felt arousal building up at the sight of the slave spread out in front of him to take. embarrassingly, he felt his dick beginning to get hard. the galra noticed this and grew visibly uncomfortable. shiro frowned at this.

“will you tell me your name?” he asked. all this time he had been referring to this beautiful woman as “the slave” or “the galra”. 

she hesitated, mistrust showing in her eyes. the commander tried to put on a friendly smile in order to help her feel at ease. he really did just want to fuck her, but he didn’t want her to hate him or feel like she couldn’t trust him.

“it’s keith...”

shiro smiled at her. “keith. i quite like that name.”

the galra beneath him blushed a pretty violet shade at the compliment. shiro felt his dick growing harder by the second. he continued to stare at her before asking, “i’m sorry, but will you let me fuck you? you’re the most beautiful creature i’ve ever laid eyes on, and i wish to ravish you.” 

he knew he was being blunt, but what’s the worst that could happen? if she said no he could just force her. it wouldn’t be as fun, but still. 

keith’s brow furrowed as her mouth formed a pout. she seemed to think the idea over as she looked up at the man on top of her. he really was quite handsome— inky black hair complimented by a chiseled jawline and the broadest shoulders she had ever seen. keith could feel his rock hard cock on her hip and could only guess at how large it was. 10,11 inches? the thought of that being inside of her had keith’s pussy throbbing. 

she knew the man before her didn’t care about her at all and just wanted her for her body, but what could she say? she was a hoe through and through. meekly, she nodded in response to the commander’s question. 

without wasting a second, shiro began grinding his dick against her dripping hole. keith cried out at the sudden action, the rough fabric of his pants creating the most delightfully painful friction on her clit. 

“w-wait, what is your name?” she asked. the galra always liked to make sure she knew the names of the people she fucked.

shiro leaned down to kiss her neck. “it’s takashi, but you will call me master, my pet.” 

keith moaned at the nickname. she was beginning to like the idea of being someone’s pet. just being used as a hole for her master to fuck was a very appealing thought. her cunt would be constantly loose, the shape of master’s cock burned into it. 

“master, please fuck me,” she breathed out. “i... i need your fat cock to wreck my pussy and show me who i belong to!”

shiro laughed into her neck at her cheesy dirty talk. it was still hot, though. abruptly, he stopped grinding against the galra, much to her clear disappointment, and worked on taking his clothes off. keith helped, clumsily undoing the buttons of his shirt. she stopped to admire the defined muscle of his torso and brought her kittenish tongue to his abs, licking a hot stripe down the center. 

shiro grunted in surprise and grabbed a loose fistful of her hair. the girl all but purred at the feeling of her master’s grip on her hair, and she focused on rolling her tongue over each divet of the man’s stomach. she used her sharp teeth to scratch lightly at his abdomen before sinking her teeth in for a gentle bite.

a hiss left shiro’s mouth, but he enjoyed knowing his pet was marking him. he couldn’t wait to do the same to her.

keith pulled away from the small wound and licked it with her tongue before looking back up at her master, a smile playing on her lips. shiro smiled back and cupped her face with his right hand.

“mmm, does my pet enjoy marking up her master? i can’t wait to mark you up, my sweet. i’ll make sure you’re pumped so full of my cum your stomach will bulge from it and, my seed will run down your pretty thighs in globs. i think i ought to keep you naked all the time so everyone can see that you’re mine, hm? would you like that?”

the image conjured up in keith’s mind from the commander’s descriptive dirty talk was an arousing one. her cunt was positively soaked at that point, and she brought a sneaky hand down to rub her clit. she rolled the hard bud between her index and middle fingers and pinched it lightly, enjoying the pain. 

as soon as she had begun to feel pleasure, however, it was ripped away from her. shiro had forcefully grabbed her hands, pinning them with one hand above her head, while the other, metal arm slapped her across the face. the sharp smack rung through the tense air. 

“did i tell you you could touch yourself, you fucking whore?” shiro seethed. his teeth bared in an angry growl and a dangerous look flashed in his eyes. “you belong to me, got it? you don’t even belong to yourself anymore, bitch. you might as well consider me to be your god.”

keith flinched at shiro’s harsh tone and held her cheek in pain. is this what this man was really like? possessive to the point that she didn’t even belong to herself anymore? before she could mull the situation over any longer, her thighs were flung open and the human had sunk two fingers into her wet hole.

“ah, f-fuck!” the galra cried. the man thrusted his fingers in and out wildly, becoming more and more drenched by the second. a third finger quickly joined in at an even harsher pace. he seemed to be searching for a certain spot inside keith; he knew abusing that spot deep inside her hot pussy would get her to shut up and act like the submissive slave he desired.

“master! please! n-not so rough. i-i can’t take anymo-“ keith’s mind went blank as shiro began jamming his fingers against her g-spot. he watched how her eyes rolled back into her head and her tits bounced wildly at his harsh movements. liquid began gushing out of keith’s hole, the lewd noises filling the air along with shiro’s heavy breathing.

“you’re cumming already, pet? i’ve barely even touched you and yet, your cunt is making my fingers so wet and messy.” he massaged keith’s clit with his other hand, more juice pouring out of the already soaked hole. “oh, fuck,” he moaned. “you’re such a little slut aren’t you, baby?”

keith’s mouthed opened in a silent moan. she needed something to fill her mouth up or she would die. she looked at her master with tear-filled eyes and sluggishly pointed to her mouth, hoping he understood what she wanted. sure enough, shiro understood perfectly. 

he pulled his fingers out of keith’s cunt and shoved them into her mouth. the slave tried to cry out in protest, as she felt so empty now, but shiro’s thick fingers stopped her. she moaned at the taste of her sweet fluid filling up her mouth.

the human groaned and lightly thrusted his fingers into keith’s mouth, causing her to choke. her throat tightened around them, and tears streamed steadily down her flushed cheeks. the sight had shiro nearly cumming in his pants.

“that- that’s enough, pet.” keith whined as she felt shiro take his fingers out of her wet cavern, depriving her of her last bit of pleasure. a deep chuckle escaped the man’s lips, and he sympathetically smiled.

before keith could make any further protests, shiro pulled off his pants and underwear, leaving his achingly hard cock exposed. the girl stared up in disbelief. how was that... thing supposed to fit inside her? even the man’s large hand had trouble fitting around the whole girth as he stroked himself. keith was alarmed by his size, but she knew she had to have him inside her.

she lay back on the floor of shiro’s room and spread her pussy open with her fingers, hoping to entice the man.

“master, i need to be filled up by you... my hole is begging to be stuffed by your hard dick. please... i-i need you.” her thick eye lashes fluttered prettily against her cheek. 

the commander decided he couldn’t wait any longer to be inside keith. he grabbed her by her thighs and pulled her closer, the girl yelping in surprise at the sudden movement. he rubbed his dick along her cunt, pre cum mixing with keith’s juices, and slipped inside her. 

the galra cried in pain and wrapped her arms around shiro’s broad shoulders. only the tip was in and yet, the man already felt so big inside of her. keith’s walls clenched hard around his dick.

“k-keith, relax. let me in, baby girl,” shiro choked out.

keith slowly began to find herself unclenching and relaxing, allowing the cock to slip deeper into her. by the time her master had completely bottomed out, the slave’s thighs were shaking. she was ready to cum again, and the fun hadn’t even started.

“move, p-please,” she whispered. “i want you to pound my pussy so hard i won’t be able to walk for a week,” her tongue teasingly flicked his ear. “every time i move, i want to be able to feel your cock stirring up my insides. i need you so fucking much.” 

and with that, shiro pulled his dick out almost all the way and slammed back in, knocking the breath out of keith.

“o-oh!” she moaned. the cold metal floor beneath her made her realize just how hot she was. every precise thrust of shiro’s cock clouded her vision with stars. suddenly, she found herself bent in half with her legs dangling over the commander’s shoulders. keith’s eyes rolled back into her head, overwhelmed with pleasure from the new angle. 

“god, your pussy is so tight. ah- you suck me in so well, baby girl,” shiro grunted out. the girl’s cunt had his dick in a tight vice-like grip. her smooth velvety walls fit around him like a glove. he looked down at the slave underneath him and realized her previously flat stomach now had a bulge to it. shiro stopped thrusting completely and put a hand to her stomach, curious about his new finding.

keith cried pitifully in frustration. why had master stopped fucking her? she lifted her head to see what shiro was doing and then she noticed. something was sticking out through her stomach. could it be shiro-

“oh, shit,” shiro finally spoke. he looked to keith with his pupils blown wide. “that’s my dick inside you, baby girl.”

the galra brought a hesitant hand down to the bulge, causing shiro to squirm inside her. she pet at the intrusion, shiro slowing moving inside her again. the sight was almost too erotic for the man to handle. 

“baby, look. your body was made to fit around my cock. fuck.” he resumed his previous animalistic pace, this time somehow going even deeper.

“fuck, master! s-shit, your cock messes me up so good. you’re so, ah, so b-big inside of me. oh, harder, please!”

keith felt like she was dying. shiro’s cock drilled into her at such a vicious pace, the wind was knocked out of her lungs each time. the added knowledge of his dick being so large it could be seen through her stomach, almost had her cumming again. she reached her hands up to her tits and rolled her nipples between her fingers, crying out from sensitivity. 

“keith, fuck, i’m not gonna last much longer.” shiro was almost ashamed. was he a teenager again? keith’s pussy was so wonderfully tight and warm around him, though. it was almost impossible for him not to cum this early. 

his thighs slapped loudly against her own, the sound lewdly filling the air along with the wet squelching of the girl’s cunt. 

keith’s nails scratched at shiro’s back, desperately trying to ground herself. “please give me your cum, master. i-i, ah, fuck, i need it so much. i need to feel your hot seed inside of me, marking me as your own. ah- hurry!” she whined.

turned on beyond belief, the commander felt himself getting closer and closer. with a final thrust of his hips, shiro came inside of her. at the feeling of shiro’s hot sperm hitting her deep inside, keith came as well. her juices leaked out her cunt, drenching the floor beneath them. 

the man’s hips stilled inside her and he rested his forehead against hers, panting. he stared into his pet’s deep purple eyes with amazement. that was the best fuck of his life. he finally pulled out, cum running down keith’s thighs much to her dismay. 

“well,” shiro started. “i think i’ll enjoy having you around.” he coughed awkwardly.

keith gave him a lazy smirk and rolled onto her stomach, presenting her ass to him. her long tail swished mischievously.

“round two?”

shiro was fucked.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if this is bad/rushed. since this is a series i needed to establish some things so yeah anyways thanks for reading :) kudos and comments are always appreciated!!


End file.
